Release
by MikazeAimi
Summary: Adrien knows that Ladybug loves Adrien Agreste, but he actually wants her to fall in love with Chat Noir. But life isn't that easy when he starts to visit Marinette. When he finally feel the right way, Hawk Moth appears and get in their way... - I actually wrote it in German. It's finished but I've to wait for my translator. :) sorry for mistakes.
1. Chapter 1: Advice times twice

„But if we're meant to be together, why can't I tell her the truth?"

„Because she has to understand that she should love both sides of you," Platt murmured while nibbling off his Camembert.

Adrien sat on his bed and sighed loudly while he was looking at the ground.

Since he realized that Ladybug had a crush on his casual side – Adrien – he was completely confused. How could she like his boring life? Actually he was very lucky, because the love of his life shared his feelings but just not the way, he wanted her to.

"That's impossible. She really hates the flirty and cocky side of Chat Noir and I would be like this if I don't hide my true self anymore. How am I supposed to win her heart when I'm not myself anymore?" Adrien wanted to know.

"That's not the point Adrien. You don't have to act. Just show her that there are also other things about you. After all, Adrien is not fictitious."

"But still he is not completely me."

"It would be the best if you just wait. Give her time, distract yourself a bit and maybe you should talk to someone else about it," Plagg suggested. Usually he was not good at giving advice and that Adrien should wait didn't help much, but perhaps Plagg was right. If Adrien didn't gave her free space it would not help her and probably hurt him.

"And what should I do, according to you?" he asked.

"What do you think about that girl in your class? Marinette? You already know her, so why don't you visit her sometime?" Plagg said hypocritical. The certain way his voice sounded showed that he knew something he did not want to reveal.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked and let himself fall on the bed behind him. Why of all things should I go to her? And how should she help me with my problem?"

"Just think of it once. She knows Ladybug so maybe she has some hints for you?" Plagg explained and stuffed the last big piece of cheese in his mouth.

"That's true. But I don't want to take advantage of her. She is a nice girl and I don't think it would be the best idea to visit her just because I have a broken heart."

"You will probably find a way and for now give me more of this delicious Camembert," Plagg demanded while he was flying above Adrien's head.

"You had enough! And if I am supposed to get some fresh air, you wouldn't have enough time to eat anyway," Adrien grinned and shouted, "Plagg transformation!"

"Marinette, Marinette!" Tikki shouted excitedly. She jumped off her place at Marinette's desk and looked at the patio door.

"An Attack?" she wanted to know.

"No, but I think you are going to be visited," Tikki told her. It happened often that Tikki felt Plagg's presence and also when Chat Noir was nearby, for her, that was no problem at all. She sure had told Marinette about that, but in spite of that, she was still looking confused at Tikki.

"A visit? Now? Who should…? And first of all, why up there?" she asked.

Just in that moment Marinette was doing some drafts for her new Outfit and didn't want to be interrupted. Well – her actions as a superhero couldn't wait but 'a visit' was something completely different.

"You will see it in a second," Tikki was giggling and before Marinette could react, she disappeared under her bed because right in this moment someone knocked at the patio door.

Surprised Marinette got up and went a few steps in the direction of the door where she discovered two green eyes which looked at her.

"Chat Noir?" she shouted terrified. She was expecting everything but… - Wait! What does Chat Noir want? At her home? Did he discover who she really was?

"May I…?" he asked and pointed at the door handle.

"Eh? NO! I mean, no, bad idea. Stay outside!" Marinette screamed immediately. I panic she was looking around her room. Fortunately it was not possible to see everything from where Chat Noir stood. It was absolutely unnecessary that anyone realized with what she had wallpapered her room.

Two confused green eyes looked at her.

"Am I disturbing you?" That would have been the last thing he intended and it was all Plagg's fault!

"I'm sorry. My room is not tidied. Wait, I'll come," Marinette replied. Actually she could have done that already in the beginning but she was just standing there without any motion and thought of all possible scenarios how he could have discovered that she was Ladybug.

"I apologize that I am showing up here without any warning, Purrincess. I was just near your home and thought I could visit you," he mentioned. Gentlemanlike as he was he bowed in front of her, took her hand and gave her a soft kiss on it.

"Yes, eh, that's all right," Marinette stuttered. She pulled her hand back fast because she was absolutely not flattered by these flirtations.

"How is a beauty like you doing in such a night?" Chat asked flirty.

"Stop that, Chat. What do you really want?" Obviously there had to be more to it.

At least Marinette thought that Chat Noir would never had visited her just because he had to do something in her surrounding area.

"Mewoutch~ as if I need to have a reason to see you."

"Do you visit every girl's home you once saved?" she wanted to know. Of course she was a bit upset because Chat usually flirts only with Ladybug and it was impossible that he knew about that. Not if he reacts like that.

"Not really," sighed Chat. He understood that Marinette's opinion of him was not that high. In spite of that fact his eyes had an aura of indescribable sadness as he realized what he was doing. Marinette was right. "I have not been nearby but I really wanted to talk to you," he said the truth.

"And what's the matter?" Marinette did not waste any time even though she could clearly see that Chat Noir was not in a good mood.

Perhaps she should calm down a bit and stop acting like it was the biggest problem on earth that Chat was here. It could be something important and just because she couldn't handle with his personality as Ladybug she did not have to project that behaviour on herself as Marinette.

"It is about Ladybug. I heard that you know each other… maybe that you are even friends."

"Oh," was all Marinette could say. That really was a problem.

"Please don't think that I want to take advantage of you. I just want to know why I have no chance to win her heart." Chat Noir sat down at the edge of the patio. It was maybe a bit uncomfortable to stand all the time when he wasn't feeling good.

"Why do you think, that she would tell me about those things?" Marinette asked. She had calmed down by now and sat down next to him. With some distance.

"I don't know who the person behind this mask is, what friends she has. My kwami just told me that it would be a good idea to talk with you about that."

"Your… what?" she asked and pretended to be completely innocent so she wouldn't know what Chat Noir was talking about.

"My… ehm, he is the reason why I became Chat Noir. He helps me to transform."

"I see," Marinette replied. She had to overthink well what she was going to say. Maybe she was lucky and he would finally give her some space. But – does she really want that to happen? At least it was nice to have him around even if it got too much from time to time. She would probably miss it if he wasn't permanently there with his puns and flirtations.

Without realizing it she started looking at her partner who started watching her questioningly.

"Yes?" Chat Noir asked and nudged her on the nose which brought back to reality fast.

"Well, actually there is something I know," she finally started and immediately stared at the ground in front of her feet again. "Her heart belongs to someone else."

"I already know that," Chat growled. "But as much as I know, she hasn't told him yet because she thinks that she doesn't have a chance."

"You know that?!" she uttered and in the same moment she covered her mouth with her hands.

Well…I mean: Good that you now about all that. But don't you think that could maybe…?"

"No…well maybe a little bit. But that's not the point! I want to win her heart and don't just watch how she breaks into pieces because of her unrequited love," he explained.

"Adrien is not the right one for her. He isn't even free and does everything his father wants him to do!" he added.

"Stop saying all these mean things about Adrien!" Marinette impugned right away. "He is a very nice and well educated… boy. And I also think that there is maybe more to him than what he shows!"

Chat Noir winced frightened as Marinette started to protect Adrien. Normally he didn't talk bad about others but he really had not an high opinion of himself. He was so injured because Ladybug liked Adrien but not Chat Noir. And she didn't seem to be the only one.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to talk badly of him. I just thought that my life is more interesting, than his."

Ouch. Again he has hit Marinette's weak point.

"What do you even think? Just the fact that you are Paris' superhero does not mean you can have such an opinion about a person you barely know!"

With these words she jumped to her feet and was now standing angry right in front of Chat Noir.

"Do you like him?" he suddenly asked in the middle of her fit of anger.

"Wha…Th…that's none of your business!"

"Hah! So I'm right. My princess has a crush on Adrien Agreste," he grinned. Chat Noir laid his hand conspiratorially under his chin and examined Marinette. It was easy to calm her down.

"Shut up! We're friends and I just defended him," she opined immediately. It was impossible to fail to see the light shade of red on her cheeks.

He really liked to make another joke but this time he thought better of it. Just why did everyone like Adrien that much? He couldn't even get rid of this side of his character or split himself in two parts. Maybe Marinette would fit together well with Adrien so he had someone and then Chat Noir maybe had a chance with Ladybug.

"Maybe he isn't as bad as I first thought. Anyhow there must be a reason you all like him," he finally mentioned. That all didn't really help him but it still cheered him up a bit. Not that everyone seemed to have a crush on him but just Marinette herself. There was something up to her that really made him feel better.

"He's not. And about Ladybug… you should maybe try to take care of her feelings a little bit more" Marinette murmured. "After all she's only human and sometimes she is also sad because she rightly knows that she doesn't really have a chance to get together with Adrien. Give her time."

It was really untypical for Marinette to give hints, how Chat Noir could win her heart but then it maybe would become better. She didn't wish for anything else but just that Chat was not depressed anymore.

"Princess…"

"You should better go by now! It is getting late and I still have some work to do. But keep that in mind: Give Ladybug free space!"

"Of course. Thank you. I will take it to my heart. It was nice to talk to you, Marinette," Chat Noir said. This time he didn't even take her hand and showed restraint which was obviously something that would not last for long.

"See you," she said and disappeared in her room before she could give him more of these stupid advices.


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Picnic

_Hey there! This time my Brother did the translation but I'm still sorry for mistakes. :( Hope you like it! I like this story and I really want to share it this way. Dx_

 **Chapter 2: Midnight picnic**

"Marinette?" Tikki flew interested around her friend. She occasionally stood in front of her and examined the basket which Marinette loaded full of sweets and baked goods.  
"Will he come again today?" She wanted to know grinning.  
"Just don't think anything wrong. These are leftovers and I promised Chat to let him taste some of it," she talked herself out.

Meanwhile almost two weeks passed in which Chat Noir visited her regularly at night. Her initially difficulties were forgotten, at least as long as Chat didn't say anything bad about Adrien. Marinette learned about a side of him she had to relinquish till now: in particular that side which shows that he is more than just Paris' biggest casanova. You could have usual conversations with him, discuss about things which they have had talked about in school and she felt incredibly good about that. Completly opposite of how she felt in the present of Adrien, whom she had not forgotten about but decreasingly thought about him. He avoided her at school and she had almost no chance to even talk to him. He was probably too busy to do "normal" things.

"Well, well, well. You completly treat him differently than when you're Ladybug," Tikki noted. Too bad that she only knows about the things Marinette tells her about, because she is decent and doesn't secretly listen.  
"You're imagining things. We just talk with each other instead of saving Paris. And I know that he has a crush on Ladybug not on me."  
"If you're sure about it," Tikki giggled.  
"Here." Marinette offered Tikki a cookie she packed in a moment ago.  
"Yummy! They are still warm. Did you make them yourself?" Tikki wanted to know, nibbled enjoyably on the cookie and was pretty sure that Marinette baked them especially for Chat Noir.  
"Psst! He's almost here," she avoided her, closed the basket and pointed at the bed. "I will tell you later what happend."

Although she already was visited by Chat Noir so often she never asked him to come in. The room still was too embarrassing to herself and she just didn't wanted to put down the the pictures of Adrien. Even if Chat knew about it she wouldn't want to reproach him about it. She was lucky that the weather wasn't once bad up until now.

-

"My idea wasn't so bad after all and I get extra Camembert," Plagg praised himself. How wonderful that Kwamis can't gain weight, because all the cheese he could stuff into him surely would have made him a ball.  
"I have to admit, I really had fun and stay to the things that you and Marinette said."  
"And you still stay away from Marinette," Plagg thought out loud.  
"What are you talking about? I'm going over to her in a moment." Still with a towel around his shoulders Adrien came out of the shower, only waiting that his hair will dry.  
"I'm talking about school. You're disappearing as fast as you can, though it was obvious that you liked going to school," Plagg explained.  
"It's just because I don't want her to make any more hopes. I just don't want to break her heart."  
"But you like her!"  
"Of course, I do like her."  
"You even like her very much," Plagg whistled and stuck his tongue out. He could barely escape Adrien's towel. "I am right. I always feel your heartbeat if you're around her!"  
"I only have eyes for Ladybug," Adrien made clear. Unfortunately he had no chance of showing it to her anymore. Actually he only flirts with Marinette and spends all of his spare time with her when he isn't off to save the city.  
"That's what I hope for you. I want to see Tikki again," he shared cheeky.  
"Tikki?"  
"Ladybug's Kwami. You can't run away from each other forever."  
"You don't know what you want. But I will go over to Marinette now anyways."  
With that Plagg was in fact near Tikki but as long as Adrien would stay Chat Noir it wouldn't make sense. Plagg couldn't meet her in person like that and just feel her presence. Which already is in school like that and they couldn't communicate there either. It was too dangerous that Adrien and Marinette would realize something.

"Plagg, Transformation!"

-

A little later Chat Noir found himself again on Marinette's terace.  
Filled with anticipation he knocked on the teracedoor which opened so fast as if she already waited for him. Maybe a bit too fast because he almost fell on her.  
"Chat," she greeted him immediatly and gifted him with a smile.  
"Purr~incess," he replied. He didn't knew if he was too close so he took a few steps back and waited for her to come up to him. "Did someone yearn for my arrival?" He grinned and hold his hand out to her.  
"Nonsense. I just wanted to breath fresh air," she responded. She thankfully reached out to his hand and let herself help up.  
"Sure and that's why you brought a basket filled with treats?" His glimpse fell fast on the gift Marinette held and was curious what it could contain.

"A surprise? For me?" He instantly reckoned. He let go of her hand and bent down, toddled with his paws against it and fullfilled every cliché you could have as a cat as he even sniffed at it.  
"Chat!" Marinette admonished. "That's for later or does my little Kitty want to spoil it?" She grinned and put the basket aside.  
"I love purr~esents," he let out and took another step back.

"So, how is my princess today?"  
"It was a stressful day at school today," she begun and sat down on the little bench which she lately had on her terace. "And I think Adrien is avoiding me for a while now. I mean, we never were friends but he increasingly keeps disappearing as soon as the class ends and I didn't talk to him ever since." Marinette sounded worried and even a little hurt about that fact.  
"Maybe he is just busy?" Chat assumed. He knew exactly why he did that but of course he couldn't tell her.  
"Maybe, but maybe I did something wrong."  
"I don't think that. How can someone be angry at you?" He questioned and sat next to Marinette on the bench. He probably should be more careful about what he is doing but he couldn't "go out" with her double.  
"Princess... don't break your pretty head about these thoughts. And if you can't wait, then ask him yourself." Chat Noir tried to cheer her up and a short conversation wouldn't make it worse. "It certain is nothing bad."

The smile on Marinette's face came back fast. Chat's words were often more than just a cheer-up and she didn't know why. Especially why it feels so right that they spend time together. Her head slowly turned to Chat and she looked directly into his green eyes.  
"Thanks," she muttered. It was like she turned to stone when she realized how close she was to Chat's face. When did he come closer?  
"I like you more when you're smiling. It suits you better," Chat let out silently. His hand found his to Marinettes' chin, preventing her like this from turning away again.  
"Chat...?"

Since Chat Noir started visiting Marinette at night, he started forgetting about Ladybug more and more. Of course he still respects her, thinks high of her and would still risk his life for her but there is a girl, which he latetly was more interested in. Someone who would slowly sneak into his heart and he just couldn't resist those feelings. He was almost sure that Marinette is almost in the same situation.  
Oh the irony, if he thought of how he could already have been close to her as Adrien. But still then it just wouldn't be perfect. His father, his image... he would worry about almost everything and as Chat Noir he didn't need to hide.

"I think... I'm about to make a very stupid mistake," he whispered. His finger stroke inspectingly over Marinettes lips, while she was still staring into his eyes like she was under a magic spell. If she wouldn't want it she still had the chance to turn away, run away or to slap him. She could have done anything to prevent it but she didn't.  
"We shouldn't do this," she muttered. But words were nothing compared to how she felt at this moment.

Chat didn't care if it was right or wrong. At least at this moment, because Marinette's attraction was way too strong for him to just let go of her. His heart immediatly begun to beat faster and he could also see the shiny pink on Marinette's cheeks. There was indeed an apology on the tip of his tongue but no word came out of his mouth when he bend a bit more to her to close the last little gap between them. Hesitating but gently he touched her soft lips, closed his eyes and an unbelievable warmth shot through his body in an instant. Marinette's lips tasted sweet, so innocent but still like a sin.

Chats first kiss. At least that's what he believed, still not knowing about that incident back on Valentine's Day. Therefore it was Marinettes second one, but this time he would remember. Besides it was different this time. This time she kissed him, not because she had to but because she wanted to and she enjoyed it.

It was an insecure and shy kiss which lastet several minutes until Marinette wrapped his arm around Chat Noirs neck to pull him closer. It didn't last long till Chat, who at first, started it broke free and looked confused into her eyes.  
He didn't expect her to return the kiss... especially not like this.

"I," Marinette started "uhm... well, I," she tried to finish her sentence, but it just didn't work. She was way too surprised by the thing that just happened and didn't know how to handle it. Especially because she just returned the kiss and she would love to just kiss him again immediately.  
"I'm sorry, it just came over me... I should have paid more attention," Chat excused himself and moved a bit away.  
"It's... okay, I think...?" She replied. Her look returned back forward and you could still see her blush.

"Because of the basket! I actually thought we could go somewhere, where we could be alone and have a bit more space," she explained fast just so she could change the topic. She was obviously not ready for this. Her terace had enough space for both and a little picnic. She especially made more space since Chat started appearing, just the thing with being alone didn't work like she wanted. Her parents could come up any time or Tikki would... whereby she trusted her Kwami a lot, but sure is sure.

"So, you want to be alone with me? Even more than now?" He grinned, immediatly digging deeper into that topic.  
"I just think it would be more comfortable than just sitting here all the time," she tried to explain.  
"Well if it's like that, I know of a nice place. Around this time there surely is no one around. Just us and the moon," he shared with her and stood up. "With pleasure I offer myself as method of traveling." With once he bowed down and gifted Marinette with a wink.  
"I happily accept your offer," she said. She grabbed the basket fast and stood herself in front of Chat. The basket wasn't that big, she could easily hold it with one hand. She wrapped her free arm around Chat's neck who completly lifted her up on his arms in an instant.  
"Get a good hold, Princess."

Chat Noir jumped over the rooftops of Paris with ease, while holding Marinette close to him and took care of her so she wouldn't be shaken around to hard.  
She indeed knew this kind of traveling, but only when she did it herself as Ladybug. She reluctantly went out of the house without Tikki but she had trust in her Ladybug-Luck.

"May I introduce? My secret place. Le terrasse de Institut du Monde Arabe!" Here you had the perfect overwatch over Paris and besides you could do a picnic here more or less. They had in fact no grass but enough space. Besides there were no other people around.  
"Wow," Marinette said impressed. After Chat let her down she immediatly ran forward and took a look over the parapet. Until now she didn't knew there was a place like this with such a beautiful watch over the city near the Institute. She thought it was just a common institute. When she's out as Ladybug, she doesn't always pay attention to all spots and it was a completly different feeling after all when she stands up here as herself.  
"I thought you rarely have a sight like this," Chat assumed, stepped closer and laid an arm around her hips to pull her closer.

Because she already did nothing against the kiss, she didnt't say anything against this too. She was fascinated of the surroundings and because it was a little cold up here she cuddled herself slightly to Chat Noir.  
"I didn't think you'd know such kind of places," she admitted. "Of course you surely are a lot out, but-"  
"Psst. I take good care of my environment," he said. With one grab of his hand he pulled Marinette back to him. This time directly to him. His arms where both wrapped around Marinette and he was relieved that the moon spent enough light. Not for him but for Marinette herself. He wanted her to look at him not just him at her.

"You always manage to surprise me again and again, Kitty," she mumbled. Her smile let her shine, she couldn't imagine something lovelier than this.  
"Only for you, Purr~incess," he smiled. He gently sweeped over her cheek, played briefly with a strain of her hair but rested in her neck anyways.  
Already for a second time she lost herself in Chat Noirs green eyes. She placed her hands directly on his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. Just like hers, his beated faster from the excitement.  
"You're so unbelievable beautiful, I love it to lose myself in your eyes." If Chat could do something it was flirting but this was way more important.  
"Chat... please kiss me," she demanded silently. According to her taste he already talked enough, yearning for his soft lips. They both played with fire but they didn't need to feel any guilt tho. Nor Chat had to explain himself to Ladybug neither had Ladybug to explain to Adrien. It was just like it was even if Marnitte didn't know who hid behind this mask. These weren't just any feelings, there was way more then just that.

Chat Noir could have continued to talk about what he loved about Marinette. The things that remembered him of Ladybug at the beginning were just so much more interesting about Marinette. But now he didn't waste any more time and fused his lips anew with those of Marinette.

The kiss was way more challenging than their first. Not shy nor exploring any more but passionate und intimate instead. Marinettes face was burning, her heart beat faster and faster and her grasp into Chats outfit became stronger. An obvious sign for Chat Noir who helt her strongly and cheeks at least at red as hers. He had no experience in such kind of things but it still happened on its own.  
"Marinette," he whispered against her lips, stroking over her back. "Princess," he continued as he started nibbling on her lips. "Beauty." He just hadn't enough words to describe her and he even almost said "My Lady," which he could prevent. "I lo..-," he started, but was interrupted by Marinette.  
"Kitty," she meant and sealed his mouth again right away. She didn't want to hear what he had to say it was still too soon. Maybe he expected an answer and she didn't know if she could or wanted to give it to him already.

"We should... I brought something," Marinette explained eventually. The kiss almost lasted for half an eternity and they both had their problems to seperate from each other. Chat more than Marinette.  
"You're right," he said.  
"Chat."  
"Mh?"  
"You should let go of me..."  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I can't."  
"Silly Kitty... I won't run away from you," she calmed him and gifted him with a honest smile. She didn't want to let go of him as much as he did but they couldn't stand here like this forever. She had to go to school tomorrow and Chat Noir probably too. Besides there was still the risk that she might take him home with her.  
"Am I at least allowed to do it again?" He asked and his look wandered to her lips.  
"Later," Marinette whispered. Her finger found its place on Chats lips before she could release herself from him. "I especially put effort into it. It would be too sad for the food," she reckoned eventually.

Because they had no blanket with them, they improvised. Chat took a blanket from the table that was standing on the neighbouring terace and laid it on the ground so they could lay the basket on it.  
"These are damn tasty," Chat Noir ascertained as he stuffed a cookie into his mouth.  
"Thanks," she giggled. "Ti- uhm... my mom thought they were tasty too."  
"Did you tell her that they are for me?" He wanted to know and snatched one of the Macarons.  
"No. I just told her they are for me. I doubt she believed me but I didn't tell anyone that we're meeting."  
"We could meet... publicly," he suggested and almost choked. His look strifed away from Marinette not daring to look at her while waiting for an answer. He thought it was stupid to just think of it, too.  
"Chat... I know how important it is for you not to reveal your identity."  
"No, it's important for Ladybug. I just take it because it's her wish," he reckoned a bit sad.  
Marinette didn't even know that Chat thought that way. She always thought that he felt just like her about it and made jokes about it to find out who Ladybug is.  
"It doesn't work anyways. It really is better if you keep it for yourself," Marinette replied.  
If she was just afraid to find out who was behind the mask? Maybe she knew him? But maybe not.  
"Does my little secret turn you on?" He joked while winking at her just to return to his old self quickly. It doesn't suit him to lament.  
"Always, Kitty, always," Marinette laughed. She bowed forward and blowed Chat a kiss on the corner of his mouth and licked off some cookie crumbs.  
"Hey," Chat said and just pulled Marinette to him again. He just couldn't withstand it but this time she landed on him.  
"Chat, thats not fair!" She said and fidgeted around on him.  
"I'm never fair, princess," he let off smirking. His hands held strong on her and he only softened his grip after she calmed down.  
"Bad Kitty," she mumbled. Her hand swiped away a strain of his hair so she could look better into his eyes. Now she wanted to know so bad who was behind the mask. If he had the same eyecolor, if he smiles the same...  
"Marinette?"  
If his hair would feel just as soft.  
"Marinette. You're lying in a pretty uncomfortable position." Chat didn't want to disturb her but it was pretty unsettling and that although it was pretty pleasant to feel her weight on his chest.  
"Say, Kitty... what eyecolor do you have without that mask?" If it was obvious just like hers?  
"Green."  
"Good." Smiling she fondled him below the chin, ignored all recent words and crawled down from him. "Thank you."  
"Hm?"  
"Damn," Chat cursed. His ring crossed his plans again, not wanting to end the evening just now but he claimed Plagg a bit too much the last few days.  
"Will you still bring me home?" She asked knowingly. She knew how long they took to get here and Chat could easily make it home to her and home to him.  
"But only because you don't want to know who I am," he countered but meaning it as a joke.

Like expected Marinette arrived well at home and Chat Noir had enough time for his return.  
"Will you come again soon, Kitty?" She still wanted to know.  
"As soon as I can," Chat answered and gave her a short kiss as goodbye. "Sleep well, my princess."  
"Good night, Chat."


	3. Chapter 3: Just a normal day

I'm so sorry!

It took its time and I had already the 3rd translator now, so it might sounds different again!

Hope you will like it at all.

„Come on tell me, Marinette! You promised, you'll tell me what happened, when you woke up," Tikki asked her friend.

Normally Tikki wasn't impatient or curious, but after Marinette's disappearance last night and her homecoming with an overjoyed smile, she really wanted to know what happened.

As it was already late, she let Marinette go to bed and layed next to her.

She rarely saw Marinette that overjoyed, something extraordinary must have happened.

Marinette's face was sparkling and even in her sleep she couldn't stop smiling.

„Oh Tikki," Marinette sighed. The whole morning she tried to stay away from her small friend also she had to organize her feelings.

She ran to the bathroom, back to her room and to the bathroom again, searched for some clothing and packed her school stuff.

The magic of the night was gone but that didn't keep her from thinking about Chat Noir. Every tiniest contact burned on her skin; her lips still felt Chat Noirs. And once again a sigh came from her lips.

„Oh jezz," came from Tikki. One of her tentacles moved thoughtful to her head, then she started to grin.

„Marinette! You're in love!"

„What? No! I'm just... confused and so unbelievable..."

„In love," Tikki ended the sentence.

„I'm not in love! Stop this Tikki. You know my heart only belongs to Adrien."

Just in that moment Marinette's head turned to her desk, looking at the Wall behind.

There a lot of pictures of Adrien decorated the wallpaper and she couldn't do anything else but sigh again.

„Be honest Marinette," Tikki said and flew in front of one of the pictures, „Don't you also think Adrien has similarities with Chat Noir? Maybe you like him because of that?"

„Rubbish. Chat Noir and Adrien? Not in hundred years, they couldn't be more different."

„Anyhow wouldn't you tell me what happened?" Tikki started to ask again.

She didn't want to give any further tips to Marinette, which she wouldn't understand.

Sadly Tikki couldn't even help her to cheer up.

„Okay, but promise me you won't laugh!" Only under that condition Marinette would tell.

Even if she didn't knew, what there would be to laugh about. She stopped looking at Adriens pictures and sat on her chair at the desk.

Exceptionally she had some time before leaving for school.

„Promised." Tikki landed on Marinettes leg and looked up on Marinette.

„He... we... kissed," Marinette stuttered. She evaded Tikkis glimpse, feeling the heat again and how her cheeks turned red.

„Oh! But that's nice," Tikki meant and really was happy for Marinette.

„No, that isn't nice at all! Well, he was good, but that's not right," she expressed her thoughts.

„We're partners and he wanted Ladybug. I'm Ladybug but what is with Adrien?" Marinette was showing confusion.

Desperately she threw her hand in front of her face and hid it.

„Marinette, just listen to your heart. If it felts right in that moment, then you shouldn't have doubts," Tikki tried to comfort her, flew up to Marinettes face and nestled at a place, where her hands didn't cover. It was Tikkis way of showing that she was here for Marinette.

„Thanks, Tikki. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Marinette sounded a bit more confident. She shouldn't have thoughts about such things.

„Do you really think, this could work?" After a short blink through her fingers, she let her hands of her face.

„Ladybug and Chat Noir are destined for each other, don't worry," Tikki repeated once again, she flew a bow at Marinette and land on her shoulder. „But now fast, otherwise you'll be late for school."

„You really are in trouble, Adrien," a singing came from Plagg.

Same as Marinette and Tikki, Adrien planed to go straight to bed after coming home.

He was sure of what Plagg wanted to say, therefore he immediately gave him some camembert.

„You've been the one, telling me to visit Marinette! Don't push the guilt on me!"

Even though Adrien had an announced photoshoot early in the morning, he was able to make up excuses to his father. He moaned over stomachache and headache and that he would better go back to bed, before school started.

The case that his father accepted this was a wonder, but who would complain about that.

„I told you to talk to Marinette and not to kiss her!" Plagg defended himself.

To be safe he sat on Adriens wall bars, in case Adrien would throw some pillows, towels or what else he could find to throw.

Since Adrien was awake he was walking around his room like crazy.

„Stuff like that happens," Adrien sighed while looking at his watch. The problem was, that he had to go to school soon and there he would see Marinette. Even when he was Chat Noir, he couldn't stay calm about that. The thought of the moments together with Marinette let him blush. What would happen when he see her at school? As Adrien?

„Of course you kiss someone by accident," Plagg angered him. „Didn't know, that recently one can do it multiple times. By accident."

„OH PLAGG! Can't you close your eyes in such moments? Or shut your ears or whatever you Kwamis do," Adrien said annoyed.

He had completely forgotten, that Plagg would see all of this.

„Now come down, so I can strangle you with my pillow," he commanded and grabbed for a pillow. But Plagg sat too high for him to reach.

„I'm the one who should be angry. Cause of you I might never see Tikki again," Plagg sulked.

He was only playing with Adrien and it seemed to work.

„I'll talk to Ladybug, as soon as I know what's between me and Marinette," Adrien sighed.

„Love. It's Love, Adrien," Plagg answered . „You got what you wanted," Plagg whispered.

„What?"

„Nothing. Forget it. Go to school and watch over your Girl, Loverboy," Plagg smirked and flew directly into Adriens schoolbag.

Adrien only shook his head. Nothing would help, he had to watch what the day would bring for him.

This time he wouldn't escape from Marinette, rather seek a conversation... or at least some contact, only to see, how she'd react. And most important to find out what she thought about Chat Noir.

Later at school Marinette was laying with her head on the desk. The whole time Alya was thinking of what was wrong with Marinette, but more than a sigh and incomprehensible words didn't get out of her. It almost drove Alya crazy, she decided to let her be and tipped something in her phone. Even though Nino would come in, in a few minutes she wrote him some messages, told him he shouldn't wonder about Marinette's strangeness today.

„Just look at that. Seems you aren't the only strange one today." Alya laughed looking at her phone. Sometimes Nino had interesting news.

„I'm only tired, Alya. Everything is at it's best."

„Sure. Adrien's also just tired," she laughed. Too bad Alya didn't know what happened and when Marinette would have met Adrien she would have told her... right?

„What, Adrien?!" Marinette made a jump and looked around in panic. Her eyes didn't make her seem tired one moment.

Normally when she was at school, she had problems to keep her eyes open, in that case there had to be something going on.

„Then I'm right?" Alya wondered.

„Right about what?"

„What have you both done?"

„W-What? We? What are you talking about? Alya, I haven't spoken to Adrien for weeks," she explained. Just in that moment Adrien and Nino walked right into class.

Other than last time Adrien was ignoring Nino, standing next to him trying to get his attention. Adrien had no idea what Nino was talking about, but started to stare at Marinette immediately after he saw her. When he noticed how his face started to burn, he turned his head away. You couldn't fail to see his red checks.

„Mhm?" Alya made and switched to look at Adrien and Marinette back and forth, as if she was waiting for an explanation.

„Good Morning, you two," Nino started and sat down on his seat. „No chance, he's not talking a word with me this whole morning." Nino told Alya.

„G-Good m-morning," Marinette stuttered. Even tough she saw Adriens reaction, she only had Chat Noir in her mind and she also turned her eyes away from Adrien totally blushed. Easy to misunderstand.

„I'm going to find out what's going on," Alya whispered. „We four are taking a short trip after school," she said to them a bit louder.

Nino agreed immediately, Adrien almost let his schoolbag slip from his hands and Marinette was looking at Alya totally shocked.

„Alya," she said her name.

„I can't," Marinette and Adrien answered in canon, watching each other for a short time and looking the other way right after that.

„Oh, kids," Alya sighed and shook her head. Seemed she had a lot of work to do today. Even if she had no idea what was going on, it was obvious, that Adrien sudden had a different interest in Marinette.

During the whole class time Marinette tried not to look in Adriens direction, problem was he sat right in front of her.

It wasn't even about him, the fact that she had kissed Chat Noir and now wasn't sure about her feelings for Adrien.

Her feelings weren't completely gone, but they weren't the same anymore.

Alya was busy inventing a plan, how to get Marinette and Adrien alone together after school and secretly switching messages with Nino.

Marinette noticed it, but didn't say anything.

When her friend really got something in her head, then there was no way to stop her doing so and now she also had Nino, helping her. She also had recognized Adrien acting strange, but he's been like that the last weeks.

First he tried to stay out of everyones way, almost never at school and... wait. Chat Noir said that maybe it could be something real. It probably wasn't a bad idea, if she could talk with him... it should be easier now, not messing up with the letters in her sentences.

Adrien instead really had problems to concentrate on the school lessons.

He knew who sat behind him, he had tasted her soft lips last night and wanted to do it again right now.

„Mr. Agreste?"

Adrien was completely caught in his thoughts, picturing one detail after another. He wanted to see Marinette this evening, hold her in his arms...

„Mr. Agreste, do you hear me? If you are imagining adult things, then please leave my class!"

The teacher had talked to Adrien twice and hadn't received a reaction. Instead she only saw his face getting more and more reddish.

„What? Ah!" Adrien made. He heard the class laugh and hid his face between his hands.

„Dude, really. That's the wrong time for something like that," Nino told him while pocking in his side.

„I didn't... I'm sorry, I thought about a photoshoot," Adrien lied. Adult things were in his mind, but they weren't part of the school lesson.

„Look at that, what this boy is thinking about," Alya smirked while turning to Marinette.

„Mr. Agreste, your thoughts weren't at my class. Please wait in front of the directors office till the class ends," she commanded.

„Yes, Miss," he sighed. He took his stuff and made his way out, but not without taking a blink at Marinette.

It didn't took long until Marinette also got her question from the teacher, she had listened to class but she got her while thinking of Chat.

„Cookies," she answered perplex.

„Miss Dupain-Cheng! I don't know what's wrong with you today, but same for you go to principals office."

„You owe me an explanation after this, Marinette," Alya whispered to her.

Whitout another word Marinette left the classroom heading to principals office. Her class was there often enough, it was nothing new to go there.

„Don't you want to know what's wrong with Adrien, Marinette?" Tikki quietly asked from Marinettes bag.

„I wanted to talk to him, but right now I had different thoughts."

„Of course," The little kwami smiled and disappeared back to where she came from.

„H-Have you also been send out?" Adrien asked. As a greeting he hold his hand up and shyly waved at Marinette, who now stood next to him. She had her head bowed down and nodded lightly.

It wouldn't take long, but now they were alone and without any help from Alya and Nino.

Seemed they were able to do that by them self.

„Say Adrien... is everything all right with you?" Marinette asked after hesitating first. Nervously she tipped with she moved her foot tip around the floor, that way she didn't recognize how Adrien had fixed on her lips even before she started to talk to him.

„What?" He asked. Moving his eyebrows up, he had to think what Marinette meant.

„Well you come to school less and this morning you also were so different." She explained to him. „I'm worried about you."

On Adriens lips a smile started to shine, seemed like she took Chat Noirs words to heart and that made him happy.

„My appointment book was overlapping. But I really wanted to go to school, because my photoshoots were directly after that, I had no time for anything else. I'm really sorry, if I made you worry, Pri... pffff... Marinette!" He corrected himself. Hoping that she hadn't noticed. Nervously he looked around, watching everywhere only to not look back at Marinette.

He really wanted to hide somewhere, he couldn't let his secret found out now. In a distant time okay, but this was definitely the wrong time.

Marinette lifted her head and looked surprised at Adrien. She distorted her face and suddenly started to laugh, when she heard Adriens tongue slip. She didn't get it, that he eventually wanted to address her as princess, that was because she still didn't want to compare the two of them.

„Be careful and don't overwork yourself, okay?" She asked Adrien and smiled at him. She was able to talk to him completely normal. No stutter, no word confusions or word contraptions.

Adrien released his staring and found himself in Marinettes blue eyes. This girl had such a unspeakable warm smile.

And there it was again: the desire to pull her to him and kiss her.

Without noticing, he now stood directly next to Marinette and only millimeters separated them from each other.

Damn, why couldn't he just tell her?

„Marinette," he called her name, coming a bit closer to her face. However their hands touched each other by accident. Plus he was sure Plagg pinched him under his shirt. At the same time they pulled their hands back, staring at each other with red faces.

„I... I'm s... sorry, didn't mean to...," Adrien apologized. His other hand hold the one that touched her and he made some space.

„N-no, it's alright. Everything is alright," Marinette stuttered for herself. Again she was staring at the floor.

Marinette screamed to herself, things like: Adrien tried to kiss me! We've touched! But don't forget Chat Noir! You can't like 'em both!

„Marinette, everything all right?" he wanted to know, bowing down a bit watching her face. Cute. Her outside showed an embarrassed impression, yet he knew what must be going through inside her head.

Just when he wanted to stroke her cheek, he felt Plagg pinching him again. This time harder where he could really feel it, which ensured that he gave an indefinable meowing sound.

„Oh my...," Marinette thought. „I start hearing things. I really need to see Chat," she added.

She didn't notice, it was coming from Adrien even when he still stood right next to her. How could she have such an extreme longing for someone, she just saw some hours ago?

Her hands behind her, she leaned at the wall and she didn't want to move an inch. It was to much for her. Why did Adrien start to pay her attention just now? Or was she just imagining thing, but actually it was obvious. But Marinette didn't want it like that.

„I can't!" she spook out suddenly and was as at least as surprised as Adrien.

„You can't?" he asked confused.

„I, you... no, I mean, I can't get the material. I haven't listened for one second at school," she corrected herself.

Two green eyes looked at her with a question mark. For the first time she noticed Adriens eyes were very similar to Chats.

„Don't worry," Adrien laughed. He was glad that Marinette changed the theme. „We can catch up together. I bet Nino and Alya would give us their notes," he explained and also leaned himself against the wall.

„You're right... haha," Marinette responded. She had her eyes closed, it was helpful to keep herself calm.

„You could have told her right away, that I'm Chat Noir!" Adrien shouted at Plagg.

„If you had continued like that, she would have found out by herself, Cat-anova," Plagg laughed.

„That one was bad, Plagg." Adrien rolled his eyes. Somehow his bad puns got others addicted.

„I liked it."

„One after all" Adrien grumbled.

After the talk with the principal - which took over a hour – Adrien had escaped again.

This time to the boy toilets, because he had agreed to an appointment with Alya, Nino und Marinette.

"And what do you want to do now? You already had problems leaving your fingers from Marinette," Plagg helped him to imagine it again.

„I'm gonna keep away from her and won't kiss her. Come on, or they'll just ask where I stay." Adrien held the bag of his jacket open for Plagg to hide. After school it was easier to transport him like that, instead of his schoolbag.

Marinette seemed to have the same idea as Adrien escaping to the toilets right after the end of class.

„Tikki, Adrien tried to kiss me!" she almost screamed and was happy to be alone in the room. She had a precaution leaning against the door so no one could get in. „Oh lord. Why did he want to kiss me?! I don't understand. Tikki, tell me why."

Tikki already knew, she had heard everything, even that Plagg seemed to have something to do with this but if she told her everything would be without a meaning.

„I'm sure you just imagined, Marinette." Really stupid. Tikki had problems defending this secret and only because she didn't want Marinette to get hurt. What Chat Noir aka Adrien wanted to do, that she didn't know.

„This couldn't have been an imagination. Why should I imagine this? Why should... why... Adrien never was... maybe it's fault of an akuma!"

„Calm down Marinette. I don't feel any akuma and Adrien was working a lot, he also told you that. Take a deep breath." Once again, Tikki flew beside Marinette up and down, right and left and stroked her head and other places.

„Mhhh...mmmhh... It has to be like that," Marinette agreed. So much was happening lately and she just wanted to be happy.

„I don't want to go with the others...," she murmured. Her eyes were half closed, her view looking at the floor sadly.

„I still like Adrien very much, but I can't stop thinking about Chat Noir."

„Alya and Nino are with you," Tikki explained. „And if you can't hold it anymore just tell them you're not feeling well."

„Marinette! I know you're in here," Alyas voice suddenly was heard and right after she started to open the door.

„I'm coming." Tikki fastly disappeared in her bag and Marinette took a deep breath, before she opened the door and walked outside together with Alya. Luckily she didn't start asking her again what happened between her and Adrien, because she herself didn't even know.


End file.
